twdfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanner Bradly
| birthplace = Ch. 30: Reunion Pt.3 | birthday = Unknown | age = 17-19 (This Cruel Reality)Ch.40: Epilogue: Finale | gender = Male | blood type = Unknown | affiliation = Rick's Group, Alexandria Safe-Zone | previous affiliation = Atlanta Group | profession = MedicCh. 36: Date | residence = Grimes' House, Alexandria Safe-Zone | family = Unnamed Mother (Presumed deceased) Unnamed Father (Presumed deceased) Mike Bradly (Younger brother; Presumed deceased) Anna Bradly (Younger sister; Presumed deceased) Carl Grimes (Husband) Rick Grimes (Father-in-law) (Mother-in-law; deceased) Judith Grimes (Sister-in-law) | weapon = (Lost in Ch.17)Ch.17: The Herd | debut = Chapter 1 This Cruel Reality | death = | actor = None | counterpart = None }} Tanner Bradly is the central protagonist of This Cruel Reality and a survivor of the outbreak in universe. He begins as a friend of Carl Grimes, but soon becomes his boyfriend, and later husband.Ch.6: To Earn One's Place Originally a member of a survivors group outside of , Tanner joins Rick's group shortly after the fall of . Presently, he is a resident and medic of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Overview Appearance Tanner's appearance is left somewhat vague during the early parts of the story, but slowly becomes clearer over the course of the story. Tanner is a slightly muscular young man who consistently stands only a few inches taller than Carl, has a messy mop of brown hair atop his head, and murky blue eyes. His hair length changes throughout the duration of the story, but by the end of This Cruel Reality, his hair is slightly shorter than Carl's own hair. Over the course of the story, Tanner has received two scars; one on his shoulder, received from a sword fight with his former friend, Natalie,Ch.15: Who I Am Now and one from a gunshot wound received in Terminus.Ch.28: Falling Stars Carl later notes that Tanner's gunshot wound is in the exact same spot as his own, only on the opposite side of his stomach.Ch.31: Two Rings Personality Upon being introduced, Tanner was shown to be a reserved, cold, and distrusting young man; hardened by the world around him. During his first meeting with Carl Grimes, Tanner had threatened to kill Carl if the other boy tried the same, despite having the original intention of returning the boy's lost shoe.Ch.2: My Name Naturally curious, Tanner encounters Carl a second time a day later and reveals a much softer side of his personality by saving the younger Grimes from a pack of walkers and then carrying the unconscious boy to safety. At first, Tanner shows reservation about getting close to anyone, but after spending several days with Carl and getting to know the boy, he begins to allow himself to consider Carl a friend and even develop a great deal of care for the other boy. Initially, however, Carl is the only one who receives this treatment, as Tanner is shown to be distrustful of both Rick and Michonne upon meeting both of them. After becoming Carl's boyfriend—a process which involved a lengthy heart-to-heart conversation with Michonne—this paranoia of Tanner's is mostly dispelled and most of his emotional walls are dropped. From this point on, Tanner is shown to be a very compassionate, loving, and protective young man. He displays a great sense of loyalty and attachment to his new group members, to the point of believing he can actually make a life for himself with them, and even becoming somewhat distressed at the thought of others joining their group. Tanner has somewhat of a sense of humor, allowing him to joke around with Michonne and Carl alike, and even get himself involved in their sometimes silly antics. He is also somewhat sarcastic. Around Carl, Tanner's personality sees the widest range of variation. Tanner is very protective of Carl, willing to risk his life to protect him on numerous occasions—even after he and Carl have a falling out—regardless of the danger to his own life by doing so. This protective nature was born out of him seeing Carl break down, emotionally, after witnessing what he thought was Rick becoming a walker (as it turned out, Rick was just stirring in his sleep). Tanner also hold Carl's opinion in high regard, to the point that he will disregard the opinions of others if Carl's contradicts theirs. Tanner has learned to diffuse Carl's anger almost effortlessly. Other than himself, Tanner has been acknowledged by Michonne, Maggie, Carl himself, and even Rick to have unconditional love for Carl, which is often a driving point for the plot of the series. He shows this by supporting Carl's various decisions, protecting Carl from harm, and being a pillar of emotional support when Carl is distressed. Despite this, Tanner has been shown to have an explosive temper when pushed to his limits. When Carl is nearly raped by a group of bandits, he loses his temper and goes on a rampage, killing his first live human beings in the process. He is brought to the point of nearly killing a fellow survivor when he stumbles upon them bullying Carl over his sexuality, upon reaching the Alexandria Safe-Zone. This murderous rage initially caused him to think of himself as a monster, though he claims that meeting Carl has "brought him back" from this. Tanner's defining trait is his philosophical way of thinking about the world around him. Carl compares him to and in that regard. This way of thinking causes him to be a moral compass for his group, particularly with regards to Carl, keeping him anchored in his humanity. Tanner shows great conviction in these beliefs, such as using his swords to protect those he cares about, as well as his belief that sexual preference doesn't define a person; a belief he soon imparts to Carl. These beliefs combined with his convictions and care for Carl caused Rick Grimes to finally accept Tanner as a "good man" rick and michonne loved each other so that made carl love michonne as a mother which made tanner love her as a mother in law Pre-Apocalypse Prior to moving to Atlanta, he was a resident of Wichita Falls, Texas, where he lived with his mother and father, as well as his two siblings, Mike and Anna. During his high school years, he was violently bullied by a group of other boys for his sexuality.Ch.38: Us Having moved to Atlanta a week before the outbreak, Tanner was a student at , attending as a medical student.Ch.1: The New WorldCh.18: Intermission Synopsis This Cruel Reality Tanner & Carl arc Nat arc Journey to Terminus arc Terminus arc Alexandria arc Abilities Killed Victims * Two unnamed banditsCh.8: The Unleashing * Natalie (Caused) * WaltCh.22: Breach * Roman * George(Caused) * Unnamed member of .Ch.26: Terminus * Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Carl Grimes Rick Grimes Judith Grimes Michonne Natalie Abraham Ford Carol Peletier Daryl Dixon Glenn Rhee Maggie Greene Sasha Tara Chambler Tanner's Father Appearances Trivia Quotes References